A Guardian From The Stars
by Solar Moon Guard
Summary: Dark Angel is a Star Killer. The elite of the elite and part of a branch in the U.S.E that strikes fear where ever it goes. When he is accidentally left on a planet to be destroyed he gets transported to another world. Can he help these ponies and finally get a better hold on his tragic past. This is not a Section8 Crossover I put it like that so everyone wouldn't scream. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Guardian.

Chapter 1

Bullets whiz thru the air and we find one soldier standing alone in a battlefield. His squad was gone and he had been left behind without being meant to. He continued to fire his AR-45 Liberator into the hostile Drey forces that advanced on him. It was hopeless but if he had been left back here then he would buy his friends some time to escape to safety. He slammed a fresh Phasna power clip into his rifle and resumed firing at the never ending lines.

It was dark out now and he was tired, wounded, and angry at the Drey for killing his family. One of them got close and he activated his Energy Bayonet while he sliced through the hostile in front of him. He sprinted from his location and slid into a building as several rounds from rifles whizzed past his head. A U.S.E soldier was tough to beat but a Star Killer like him was nigh impossible even then he still wasn't indestructible. Another round tore a piece of concrete away from the primitive dwelling he was in as the Drey continued to advance and he returned fire in kind.

He would soon have to resort to his Carbon Ammo Converter to keep him alive for a while longer but he knew it was futile. They were just to numerous but he had a feeling everything would be okay if he died. He would go to heaven, see his family, even some of his old battle buddies either way he wasn't getting back to U.S.E forces anytime soon as they were planning on destroying the planet from orbit with a Planet Mauler. That weapon could cut a planet in half and it did so with deadly efficiency.

"Mayday Mayday this is Bravo squad we are unable to evacuate due to heavy fire we need assistance."

He heard the pleas through his helmet communication system and responded right away. He ditched his cover and sprinted to the squad's position to find them under heavy fire from the Drey. "This is Star Killer Dark Angel I am approaching from behind the enemy."

A voice came over the radio with relief in it. "Thank God for you Star Killer we really appreciate the help."

He smiled underneath his red and silver armored helmet. "It's my duty. Once the area is clear you get out of here and get home to your families." He yelled through the comm.

"But what about you?". He heard a Sargent say.

He sighed. "My family is dead but yours aren't. I want you to be able to see your children again." With that he leaped into the fray and began to fire his AR-45 Liberator in one hand while the other held his SR-98 Lament. "You like that come get some." He yelled. Between the Drey's shock and his fury the area was cleared in five to ten minutes. "Go get out of here before they blow a hole in this planet!" He screamed at them.

The Sargent shook his head. "No your coming with us. No one gets left behind." He said as the drop ship's engines roared to life.

Dark Angel grabbed the soldier and threw him into the TDS-25 as the door closed.

"Nooooooo!" He heard the Sargent scream.

The TDS-25 took off and the bombardment began, there was a bright flash, a shockwave, an Explosive force, and finally black. He woke up to the sound of screaming and weapons fire. He carefully got up to keep from getting killed and checked his surroundings to find that he was in what looked to be a 14TH century town mixed in with what looked like 21ST century technology. What got to him even more was the rainbow of ponies that ran everywhere while green lasers seemed to come from the sky. One of the ponies stumbled and fell next to him and tried to get up but was tackled by what looked like a bug with holes in it's legs. There was no way those were bullet wounds because they didn't bleed that and it didn't cringe in pain when it landed. He watched the pony scream as the creature hit it with a laser causing the pony massive amounts of pain. He never liked to see innocents in pain and that was the very reason he joined the U.S.E armed forces. He raised his Liberator and fired hitting the thing square in the head causing it to fall over dead with green blood leaking onto the ground.

"Daddy!" He heard a little girl scream only to see a smaller pony run to the male in front of him and start crying.

He knelt down and picked up the stallion while the little girl looked up in fear of the six foot eight giant in front of her. "Don't worry little one I will make sure your father is safe. Follow me and I'll get you out of here." He said with a bit of kindness in his voice. He would defend these two till he died and he would make these bastards pay for attacking the innocent. He kicked open a door and lay the stallion on the couch in what he assumed was the living room. "Stay here little one and don't leave." He said and went back outside. He slammed himself into a wall to avoid a green burst sent his way only for it to impact on a cart not to far away causing it to explode. He turned and saw several of the creatures from before look at him and change form to look like him. He laughed at them as they didn't understand what a U.S.E Star Killer was. "You are some ugly bugs. You know what my kind does to bugs?" He said as he pulled out his AR-45. "We kill them without remorse." With that he opened fire with his rifle as it shot out purple due to the Phasna and killed multiple of the creatures. The others backed up shocked and then charged at him in which he only smiled and shot them all down.

Queen Chrysalis POV: She stood triumphant as she watched her Changelings attack the city of Canterlot. With Celestia imprisoned, Luna now where to be seen, and the Elements Of Harmony now trapped with her she had the upper hand. "Once we completely take over Canterlot we will then take over all of Equestria and nothing will be able to stop us." She laughed. She stopped however when she felt several of her Changelings die in painful ways. She didn't know what had caused it until she looked down into the streets to see a red and silver bipedal figure using some kind of "F" shaped weapon to kill her children. It shot light a shouted thunder that easily decimated her army. "WHAT IS THAT THING!" She screamed in anger. She turned around to confront the other ponies only to see Shining Armor and Cadence touch horns and the next thing she knew she was flying from the castle in an uncontrolled tumble towards the desert.

Dark Angel POV: An explosion occurred from the castle and it sent several of the hole filled creatures into space or somewhere else. He didn't care as long as the child and her father were safe from harm. With that he walked inside to see the father sitting on the couch rather unbalanced.

Soul Dancer POV: He looked up as he heard the door open and saw an armored bipedal figure walk in. He tried to get up to defend his daughter but the figure gently pushed him down saying. "Easy you hit pretty hard." He was shocked as he expected the thing to attack. "Thank you for helping me and my daughter." He said in a happy tone. He watched the creature wave his hand and say. "It's my duty as a Star Killer. I just have one question. Where in God's universe am I?" He heard the creature say.


	2. A Guardian From The Stars Chapter 2

**A Guardian From The Stars**

**Chapter 2.**

I do not own My Little Pony as it belongs to DHX and Hasbro. This U.S.E is of my own making and has nothing to do with Section8.

"Hey is this thing on? Oh, wait, there got it. This is the audio log of Sargent Dark Angel serial number 1344565/BH57768. I have found myself on a land of talking ponies who also are an assorment of colors that just don't make any senses. I have seen horses for they are not uncommon but these are just off. The U.S.E has pegasus warrior in their ranks including unicorns but they communicate telepathically and they are not four feet tall. These appear to have a mix of 14th and 21st century technology mixed in as they use carriages but are capable of having factories, trains, and high power output that exceeds industrial era technology. This being said they are thousands of years behind the U.S.E in technology and seem to be unable of space travel. Should any Drey have followed me somehow these ponies wont stand a chance. Even though the Drey are less advanced than the U.S.E they are still tyrants who would attack this world and enslave it's population. From what a pony has told me they are ruled by two sisters making this a diarachy and way behind other governments. The sister also are said to raise and lower the sun and moon. While some of our soldiers can do the same it is only on planets that have been knocked out of standard orbit which could mean that this planet had something drastic happen to it or on it to put in this states. With that being said I engaged several bug like pony creatures today that I have now labled shifters for they can change their form to look like a U.S.E soldier. Thankfully each U.S.E soldier has an I.D tag in his armor and skin to allow U.S.E weapons to identify him as friendly. The thermal imaging in the suits armor along with FOF labels on the radar. Even without these trackers the weapons would not fire on a recognized DNA strand. I killed several of the creatures before a pink explosion sent the last of them towards a desert which I have designated Containment Zone Alpha. The time is 22:15 and the date 4043, December 12th, monday. Dark Angel logging off." With that Dark Angel turned off the recording device and sighed. He looked at the sleeping stallion and daughter while smiing to himself. He had done his duty and even left an impression on the enemy when he came out of no where and killed them now the only thing he was worried about was the military forces of this country finding him and getting the wrong idea about why he was here. He got up and stood at the window and activated his ATCS to remain invisible.

Soul Dancer woke up and looked around for the creature that had saved him and his daughter from the Changelings with it's strange weapon. "Hello? Creature are you there?" He asked and gasped as it appeared in front of him. "H-how did you do that?" He asked and stuttered.

Dark Angel chuckled. "Advanced technology and training." He watched the stallion continue to gape at him. He sighed at the still gaping pony. "My kind is far more advanced than yours by thousands of years. My race is old very old I could give you a run down of our history and our achievments but that alone wouldtake to long to tell so I'll have to save it for another time." There was a knock on the door which caused him to return to his invisble state.

A gruff voice came from the other side of the door. "Open up in the name of the Solar Princess!" Before the door was kicked open revealing several guards in gold armor who rushed into the room. "Advisor Soul Dancer everyone is waiting for you at Princess Mi Amora Cadenza's Reception party your the only one not in attendance and we feared the worst. Please follow us we will take you the party." Said the guard.

Soul Dancer was shocked when the guards kicked the door in but followed regardless. "Hope Light follow me we have a party to attend." He said before walking out. He followed the guards for a while and couldn't help but feel watched and that made him uneasy until he glanced over and saw a brief bipedal shadow jump onto the roof next to them. The creature was following them most likely it believed they weren't out of danger yet which was understandable considering how sudden the original attack was which caught the guards relaxed and unprepared for the attack. He continued to the party where he was introduced at the entrance and he entered the party. He walked around trying to find Princess Celestia so he could talk to her and find out what happened. He soon found her and she was overjoyed to see him.

Celestia immediatly began a bombardment of questions about where he had been, why he still hadn't come, what he thought about the party, and finally the question that she saw put him on edge for some reason. "Soul Dancer what happened I thought you had been captured by the Changelings." She said in worry.

Soul Watcher stuttered. "Let's just say outter forces intervined and saved my life including my daughter's. I owe him/her a great debt that I will have to repay if or when I see them again." He said laughing nervously. Only to see Princess Celestia raise and eyebrow.

"There is something you are not telling me and if I have to I will have no choice but to search your mind and your daughters for security threats that could have stayed behind." She said with rising anger.

Soul Dancer back up and saw Celestia's horn glow. "Princess please I have been there for you when you needed me to don't do this. You know I wouldn't hide something from you if it was important." He said now getting worried.

Dark Angel P.O.V I saw an Alicorn approaching an ally possibly with the intention of harming him. I jumped down from my perch, landed softly, and grace fully behind the female. My armor may look like it weighs alot but in truth it is only ten to fifteen pounds with five pounds made up of computer parts for my P.M.D (Personal Mission Display). I decloaked and stood right behind the princess with anger burning in my eyes which was not visible though my red and silver helmet with it's green eyes blocking any emotion.

Soul Dancer P.O.V I stopped and my mouth dropped again in shock. The armor he wore looked like it literally weighed one ton but he came down softer than a bird landing on grass."Princess if you look behind you you'll see the one that saved me and my daughter. It may have also killed a battalion of Chnagelings without even trying. I promise you it's not evil even though it may look like it."

Celestia P.O.V She sighed and turned around, what she saw made her mouth drop, and almost make her call the guards. "Oh my father and mother." I said. This is going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: "Well if you have been reading this I hope you have been enjoying it. My goal is to put out fanfics that rarely appear or don't appear at all. For example Fanfics about the U.S.E. If you like it or if you think I need improvement let me know through the Reveiw box. No flaming please."**

**Dark Angel: "Please note that any flaming of the Solarmoonguard's fanfics will not be tolerated. A U.S.E armed forces squad will be dispatched to deal with you on that matter."**

**Me: *Smacks Dark Angel over the head* "I'm not trying to scare them. I know your a Star Killer but you don't have to threaten people."**

**Dark Angel: "You created me."**

**Me: "SHUT UP!"**

A Guardian From The Stars

Chapter 3

Dark Angel P.O.V: I couldn't help but chuckle. "If you intend on harming him than I must warn you that there will be serious consequences such as death, beatings, or an unfair fight." I said before growling in anger at the possible outcome. "I don't enjoy killing but I wont hesitate to defend the innocent from tyrants and any attempt to harm the child will be met with a...grizzley ending that would leave a mess." I said raising my AR-45 up slightly.

Soul Dancer P.O.V: I was stunned at what the creature had said as it didn't help the case. Then again it probably wouldn't have said those words if it wasn't absolutely sure it could kill her. This alarmed me even more as I looked at the princess for her reaction.

Princess Celestia: P.O.V: I stood there slightly shocked before inclining her head in respect. "I admire your bravery creature not many would threaten me like you did. I won't take offense to what you said for it was in defense of the innocent which I have to say I admire." I said with a smile. I couldn't help but feel the aura coming off this creature to say it was odd was an understatement it was more like a tornado of different emotions, thoughts, and strenghts that was not normal for anypony to have. It was easy to tell that this creature was willing to protect the innocent and with my home having come under attack recently I could use him as a guard and maybe even a moral boost for my ponies. It would look like we had allies from far away and maybe this could be a way of intimadating those who want to attack Equestria. I knew with the attack from the changelings my military looked weak and the Griffins were looking for someway to attack us. I had to get him on my side.

Dark Angel: P.O.V: I looked at the the Alicorn in confusion. "Well then what are you planning on doing with him then. I swear if you get into his my fist will go through yours." I said angry. I was special forces knew several hundred different ways to kill someone. I wasn't angry just to be angry I have seen rulers attack the innocent just for fun or to get something they want and I was not going to allow that to happen to this stallion or his daughter. So I was extremely on edge.

Celestia: P.O.V: "Listen my people were recently attacked by an enemy that was able to change form and infiltrate my guards and castle. I know you were there because I saw the wounds inflicted on them not to mention those that were blown apart. I knew this wasn't a force we had because to many of my guards were unable to perform they're jobs. The Griffin empire has been waiting for something to happen to my military to prove that we are weak and while I would love to think us not I now realize we are outdated, under trained, and out numbered. I need someone nearby to help insure the security of what I worked so hard to build and someone who can train my military better than what we can currently do."

Dark Angel: P.O.V: This pony had asked for his help to train her soldiers, protect her country, and advance them in technology. He knew these ponies were in possible danger and he had seen it happen where a nation was left weak after a battle only to be attacked by another country. He was Dark Angel, guardian, and protector of the innocent and a Star Killer. One thing went through his head and out his mouth. "I'll help you."


End file.
